


Go To Sleep!

by RavenLeFaeBowie



Category: Young Dracula
Genre: Sleep, reunited, vlobin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-12
Updated: 2015-08-12
Packaged: 2018-04-14 09:46:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4559976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenLeFaeBowie/pseuds/RavenLeFaeBowie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My first one-shot and my first published fanfiction! Just a little something I wrote about our favourite 'Weirdo Goth child" (no, not me!) He should really just go to sleep...</p>
<p>(I first posted this on fanfiction.net, way back in 2012)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Go To Sleep!

He cracked an eyelid open. It was dark. He didn't know what time it was, or what time he had actually gone to bed. Speaking of which, this bed wasn't very comfortable actually, it was quite hard.

He shifted slightly, an odd sensation spreading down his arm. _He must have leant on it in his sleep_. He shook the numb limb, barely feeling his knuckles scrape wood as pins and needles coursed their way through his muscles.

_That was weird_. He had moved his foot, finding the movement oddly restricted. That's when he opened his eyes properly.  
It was literally pitch-black and he could almost swear he was looking at cloth, instead of his bedroom ceiling - _in fact, where was his Alice Cooper poster?_

He tried to sit up. It was as if something was pinning him down. That's when he noticed a weight against his right side. Whatever it was, it _moved_. It wasn't an ' _it_ ', he soon realised, _it_ was a _body_.

His knuckles scraped wood again. This time he felt it.  
The body next to him stirred, breathing in his ear. "Go back to sleep Robin"

_He knew that voice...didn't he?_  
He blinked in the darkness again, reaching up to - _touch cloth?_ It felt heavy as he pushed against it.

"OH MY GOD! I'm in a coffin? A bloody coffin?!" He yelled, momentarily forgetting the person next to him.  
"Yeah, well...I'll clean it tonight...now go to sleep Robin!" An arm slid over him pulling him into a sleepy embrace.

_He definitely knew that voice_ "Vlad?!" It all came flooding back. All the memories of Stokely, the castle, the Counts, Vlad and...vampires. But wasn't that 5 years ago?

Wait...what was he doing in a coffin with..."Vlad?! What the-" "Shh! Go to sleep already! It's the middle of the day for flap sake!"  
Robin turned his head to look at the vampire next to him, a sharp pain throbbing in his neck.

He wriggled a hand up to touch it, feeling..."This is so cool!"  
He grinned, a cold hand slapping over his mouth.


End file.
